A Warlock's Price
by fbipandagirl
Summary: Something happens to Alec and Magnus makes a sacrifice; one that Alec wished he hadn't made.


The battle was horrible. Nothing like Alec had ever been in before. Shadowhunters dying left and right. Demons, flooding the battle ground, screaming so loudly it pierced his mind. Alec shot arrows as fast as he could, dodging demons as he ran. Glancing to his side, he could see Magnus shooting bolts of blue lightening from his hands, covering him. They made an amazing team.

"Alec!" His heart stopped as he heard his name being called out from across the field. He locked eyes with Magnus. It hadn't been him. "Alec!" Jace. That's who was calling him. Alec sprinted off in the direction of the scream, Magnus on his tail. Horrible things flashed across his mind. He couldn't let Jace die. No, he was his parabatai. He wouldn't let that happen.

Fifty or so feet in front of him, he saw Jace running towards him, looking frightened. Jace was never scared. "Alec! Thank god." Jace was out of breath when he caught up to him. "What? What is it?" Alec asked, frantically looking around.

When he turned his eyes back to Jace, he almost screamed. Slowly, Jace, or who he THOUGHT had been Jace, was turning into something…unnatural. "Shit!" Alec cried, stumbling backward, trying to load up his bow. Too late. The demon had used a disguise and Alec had fallen for it. Faster than Alec could move, the demon shot out a stinger and it embedded in Alec's chest. Instantly, his vision started going black. He barely saw Magnus shoot the demon, killing it instantly. "Alec!" Magnus ran to him as he fell to the ground. "I don't-" Alec tried to talk, but he felt like he was being ripped apart.

Immense pain racked his body and he screamed, slipping into blackness.

Heavy fog incased Alec's mind as he slowly opened his eyes. He was dead. He had to be. As he looked around, he didn't see much because wherever he was, it was dark. Shifting in bed, he bumped into something.

"Alexander," he jumped at the sound of his name. Turning his head, he saw Magnus perched on the edge of his bed. His back was turned slowly, giving Alec a partial view of his face.

Something was wrong. His eyes. They were…human. Not cat-like.

"Magnus, what-" Alec began to asked, but Magnus reached his hand up and put a finger on his lips, shutting him up.

Magnus' gaze roamed over his face. Alec stared up at him, confused. Not so much because he had human eyes, but because he realized that Magnus wasn't focusing on him. Alec reached up and lightly touched Magnus' chin, causing him to flinch. "Look in my eyes," Alec whispered. A tear slipped down Magnus' face as he shook his head. Alec's heart dropped into his stomach. "I can't," Magnus said, not even bothering to wipe the tear away. "When I saved you, I had to use a lot of magic. The price was the one thing that made me a warlock: my eyes."

Alec's throat closed up. No, he had to be lying. That couldn't happen. Not to Magnus. "I can't see your expression, Alexander. You're going to have to talk to me." Alec blinked and removed his hand from Magnus' face. "Sorry." The warlock turned and so that Alec could see his eyes fully. They were a gorgeous shade of light green that he had never seen before. "Magnus?" Alec asked, taking his boyfriend's hand. Magnus raised his eye brows. "What color were your mothers eyes?" He seem stunned by the question, but composed himself within a second. "Green. Such a pale shade that they seemed clear most days. They were haunting." Magnus swallowed. "Why?" Alec gently pulled on Magnus' hand, bringing him closer. "Because," he whispered, placing his mouth next to Magnus' ear. "Now you know what I'm seeing."

As Alec sat back, Magnus raised his hands up to his face and tried to focus on him. "I'm sorry," Magnus said, his voice shaky. Alec furrowed his eye brows. "Why are you sorry? You saved my life!" Magnus didn't say anything. With tears running down his face, he ran his thumbs over Alec's cheeks.

Why was Magnus apologizing? He saved Alec's life, he shouldn't be upset. Yes, it cost him his sight, but he had all the time in the world to learn how to function on his own, once Alec was gone. Didn't he? "I love you," Magnus whispered, closing his eyes. No. A horrible thought crept into Alec's mind. "Your sight wasn't the only thing taken away from you, was it?" He asked cautiously. Reaching up to wipe the warlock's face, Magnus flinched, but didn't protest. "What was it?" Magnus just shook his head. Alec gasped and before he realized it, he blurted out what he'd been thinking. "Not your immortality." More tears flowed down Magnus' face as he leaned into Alec, burying his face in his neck. Alec could feel his chest burn. This wasn't happening, no. "How long?" He whispered, hugging Magnus tightly to him. It took a minute for Magnus to compose himself before he answered. "Three months." His voice was choked as he sat back. "Damn it, Magnus! My life is not worth you losing yours in three months! What were you thinking?" Alec started crying. He couldn't outlive Magnus. That wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't the plan! "Yes you are, Alexander. I made this choice on my own, I knew the outcome." Alec was crying too hard to say anything else. His heart was broken. Magnus just stroked his face and kissed him over and over saying in between each one, "Aku cinta kamu."


End file.
